The Wedding Party
by Ai Coddington
Summary: Yuma is this girl who knew Naruto a little too well.But since one night she hasnt seen him in four years.Now she gets this invitation to go to a wedding,and the wedding just so happens to be Narutos


Chapter Uno Dude!

**Hey! How's it going? I hope you like it! And it is a little weird…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly…cause that would be cool!**

**Pairings: Naruto & Sasuke (cute he he), Sakura & Lee (hmm, okay than), and um that's it. **

**But there is this girl named Yuma that knows Naruto oh too well I must say…… and Naruto and Sasuke are getting married! HURRAY!**

**Oh! And this party is the day before the wedding and it's a freakin long party (7 ½ hours), I just came home from one and it is 11:00 pm, and it started at 3:00 pm, oops that 8 hours, oh well!**

**Oh! And Naruto is 21 and Sasuke is 22. Old… jeez! Than everyone else is old too! NO!**

**Enjoy… **

(Yuma POV)

I was walking with my son Evan. I sigh while looking for Naruto and Sasuke's house. I haven't seen him in four years, in fact, I haven't seen Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinita, and others in like forever!

I stopped in front of a mansion. It had red bricks and fancy glass windows. It had three floors. Evan was only four but he was really scared to see an unfamiliar place, and faces. Once I told Naruto I was pregnant, he like ditched me. I haven't seen him from that night. I shed a tear.

"Mommy?" Evan asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Well, I guess this is the place. Lets go inside, shall we?" I asked Evan. He nodded.

"Alright."

Than this woman of maybe 19 or 20 walked outside. She had short pink hair that went to her shoulders. Her green eyes glowed in the sun. She wore a red short dress and blue shorts. I smiled.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Hi!" I yelled with excitement.

"Yuma? Oh my god!" Sakura yelled as well. We both hugged. Than Sakura looked at Evan.

"Who's this little fellow?" Sakura asked. Evan moved behind me and grabbed hole of my blue dress that went to my knees.

"Um-" I stuttered, I pried Evan off of my dress. My a strand of my hair fell out of my formal bun in my brown hair, "This is Evan. My son."

"Your son?"

"Yes."

"_Hey_ who's the father?"

"Hmm, well he is four years old, and when was the last time I saw all of ya all?"

"It's…" Sakura was afraid to say his name out loud. She leaned closer to me, "Naruto."

"Yes."

"Oh!" she leaned back from me, "You must be embarrassed."

"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen him in four years and he invites me to his wedding and wedding party! I mean, god! I had so many panic attacks. I mean I am going to see the person he will marry. Who was it again?"

"Sasuke."

I burst out in laugher.

"Yeah right! Now seriously, who is it?"

"Sasuke."

I burst out in laughter again. Than stopped when I saw the expression on her face.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh crap! My ex is gay! Ew!"

"Yeah."

Now Sakura was laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny! Now where is everyone?"

"Backyard. I will come with you."

When I came to the backyard with Sakura and Evan well…I was shocked as hell! This backyard was so big that you could have two soccer fields in it. Even though I did see Ino, Kiba, and Hinita playing soccer in a clear area. And there on the porch was like all the rookies but those three playing soccer and also Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade. I was shocked to see all these people. I didn't know what to say to them.

Sakura seemed really happy to see me. We use to be the best of friends and talk to her like 24/7, well not really.

Sakura waved her hand in the air the get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Guess who's here?" Sakura asked but using her outside voice. Everyone shot their head around to see me. Evan grabbed on to my blue dress with fright.

"Its Yuma!" Neji said. Everyone looked at me. I felt a little embarrassed. But my son felt more scared than ever. Everyone came up to see me except Naruto and Sasuke. Why wont they come?

Everyone keep asking me question.

"Who's this?" Iruka asked while pointing to Evan.

"This is Evan, um, um, my son." I said nervously.

"Son?" Kiba asked.

"Um- I have to go, um, this way." I was walking to the porch to see Naruto and Sasuke. Than I heard the conversation behind me.

"Why is she going to them?"

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't even go a near him after what happened."

"Yeah that was awful that he ditched her."

"I know."

And the conversation was over, I was so preoccupied to go and walk to them to hear who said what.

I stopped walking. I was in front of them. I gulped, they we just staring at me.

"Hey Sasuke and Naruto." I said politely. Sasuke sigh. I just walked back to the crowd, that was a waste of 15 seconds! Than I heard the conversation of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why does she have to come, you know I don't like her. I never did." Sasuke said with anger.

"But still she was are best friend." Naruto said.

"No. Your best friend."

That was the end of the conversation. So Sasuke never liked me? Now that was a waste of a middle name!

**Um, I might of used to many 'like's so the next chapter I wont do that.**


End file.
